Touchy Feely
by 13Nerds-United13
Summary: Law didn't push him away anymore, didn't hit him when he hugged him, and didn't even try to use his Ope-Ope fruit powers on him anymore. And screw everything if he didn't enjoy the playful nicknames of "Traffy" or "Trafal-Guy" that Luffy spewed out since he couldn't pronounce his actual name. If Law wasn't in love, then he was pretty close to it. And maybe... Maybe he likes it.


**I have recently come to love this ship with a burning passion. So, naturally, I made a one-shot. :D Hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own One Piece or its characters. I only own this story.**

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law has never in his entire life been one for standing idle. He's always thought he had something better to do with his time than sit around. He was busy enough usually; helping his crew mates with something they did to injure themselves, running the crew, surgical development and study, and making sure everything in his office was in order.<p>

The most he did that was remotely close to relaxing was sitting down with a good book.

Medical books were usually the case so he could brush up on his medicinal practice, but occasionally he would find a good mystery or horror book to tide him over. He never really finished the mystery books mainly because the endings were incredibly easy to decipher.

It was like trying to put together one of those two piece puzzles that parents gave their children to keep them busy. But that wasn't the point. His point was that he always needed something to do to keep him busy, whether it be serious work or just plain busy work.

That being said, Law wasn't much for being touched either. Sure, in the first year or two of his time as a free man, as a pirate, he partook in more than his fair share of one night stands and physical interactions with a wide, wide range of people; male and female.

However; those were simply emotionless, quick nights of pleasure to relieve stress and revel in his earthly desires. He would usually leave the next day and be gone from the island with his crew of bear and humans in tow.

His real point was that he never was used to being close to someone and letting them touch him without him feeling incredibly uncomfortable about it, especially if it wasn't a sexual matter. _Especially if it wasn't a sexual matter_. He had always thought of hugs, cuddling, holding hands, etc to be completely useless and incredibly too into his personal space.

The only person he ever got close to wasn't even a person, but his bear navigator Bepo. A good and loyal friend, but an even better pillow when Law wanted to nap due to the lack of sleep he so usually had, Bepo was different mainly because he wasn't a human and Law had known him for years. So, naturally, Law avoided most touches when he could.

He never knew that this would become close to impossible when he had asked a certain rubber pirate captain and his miscellaneous crew of misfit toys to become allies with him.

From then on he was quite literally barraged by the things he so detested, getting pats on the back when he did something good, an arm over his shoulder when he just felt like lounging about on the deck, and Goddamn _hugs_ at the oddest of times.

Most of the Straw Hat crew kept their distance from the Surgeon of Death, their conversations usually being short exchanges of niceties or, if he was talking with Tony Tony Chopper, interesting subjects of medical care and treatments. He had sparred with their swordsman, Roronoa Zoro, once or twice, talked with their calming archaeologist, Nico Robin, about a good book they've both read, and even held up a short conversation with that long nosed guy, Usopp.

He even was able to manage a few words being passed between him and their cook who seemed to feel the need to be rude to men. Nami wasn't really one he spoke to often, but he was still able to get along with her well enough. Franky, their mechanic, was nice enough but a little too eccentric.

Brook was in a world all on his own, but Law was somewhat able to stand him. The crew, Law didn't have a problem with. It was their damned idiot for a captain, Straw Hat Luffy, that Law had a problem with.

Every time they were within a few feet of each other, Luffy must feel some sort of overwhelming urge to just assault Law with some sort of touch. And Law _hated it_. With a very large passion. The rubber man didn't seem to understand the aspects of 'personal space.'

Now that Law thinks about it, he's probably never even heard the meaning of the phrase. If he did, he probably forgot about it or just doesn't care. Both were options and seemed so _Luffy-ish_ that Law was beginning to think that it was probably both.

Originally, Law detested his touch, pushed him away, knocked him on the head, even used his Ope-Ope devil fruit power to teleport him away from him but Luffy never seemed to get the point and didn't stop. After time went on, Law became, dare he say it, used to the hugs and affection he got from the younger male and... Well, he began to like the interactions.

He actually liked it when the tanned, ever grinning male would jump at him and pull him into a bone crushing hug, he like it when he would grab his hand and tug him along to do something, he _liked it_ when he would poke him and prod at his cheek trying to get his attention. Oh fuck, he liked being around that stupid, pushy, hard head, stubborn teen. It may or may not have become a growing bud of a crush.

And what made it worse was that the crew found out. The rest of the _entire fucking crew_ knew his growing emotions toward their stupid ass captain. They didn't get angry, they didn't threaten, they didn't even get overprotective like Law thought they would. What they did do was tease the man... Relentlessly.

And then laughed about it like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. To them, it probably was. The only time he could get any peace and quiet after that was when he escaped to the deck at night or to the library when the rest of them were on deck. It was driving Law insane. It was driving Trafalgar Law, a very patient and apathetic man, insane.

The best, with all sarcastic meanings of the word, thing was that Luffy was oblivious about it. He just carried about like his normal self and kept up the touching and hugging and random cuddling to the other pirate captain like Law wasn't about to cut his crew into different pieces and put them back together again like a bunch of Mr. Potato Head people.

Law didn't push him away anymore, didn't hit him when he hugged him, and didn't even try to use his Ope-Ope fruit powers on him anymore. He actually liked the feathery feeling he got, the feeling of being on cloud nine, and the steady pace of his heart beat speeding into oblivion.

He liked the was his stomach did flips when he spoke to the younger captain, the way his cheeks flushed when he got absurdly close, and damn it all, he liked having the urge to smile back at that huge, innocent grin and he loved staring into those naive black eyes that all at once sucked him in with one glance. And screw everything if he didn't enjoy the playful nicknames of "Traffy" or "Trafal-Guy" that Luffy spewed out since he couldn't pronounce his actual name. (Why he didn't want to just call him "Law" was quite the mystery.)

If Law wasn't in love, then he was pretty close to it. And his pride was close to nonexistent when he realized he was at the mercy of that little bundle of energy. A frigging grin and that boy could do whatever the hell he wanted to Law.

For once in a long time, Law was not in control. It was like Luffy was just pulling him along for the ride... That was probably the thing he hated most about this entire thing. He was never in control. And it was beyond frustrating.

That reason was probably why he was in the position he was in, arms resting beneath his head as a pillow and hat off resting just above his head with his shirt, sword, and jacket. Despite his distaste of sitting around doing nothing and being touched, here he was chest bare and dozing off on deck to the soothing fingers gently rolling over his heavily tattooed skin.

He barely registered Luffy chattering above him, sitting just to the right of the older man and tracing over the tattoos that covered the other's chest and arms. He didn't even know how he ended up in this situation. He couldn't even really think properly about anything in his sleepy state.

All he really knew was that he was warm, comfortable, and he honestly felt like he was in heaven. His muscles twitched underneath Luffy's touch and he almost felt like he was being massaged had it not been for the not really kneading movements of Luffy's hands.

It was more probing and curious than anything, but Law didn't really care. It felt pretty damn good. He shouldn't be this comfortable. He should have his guard up. After all, this lovable son of a bitch was an enemy after their alliance ended. If it ever ended. Who knows?

"Traffy, when did you get such cool tattoos?!" Luffy asks excitedly, piercing Law's thoughts like an arrow through paper. The boy didn't let him answer and continued talking anyway. Law was grateful for that because he was about seventy-five percent sure that opening his mouth would result in a very unwelcome and pleased groan. "I don't think I could get tattoos because I'm made of rubber and all." Luffy continues, dragging his fingers down Law's arm and pulling one of his hands from beneath his head.

Law didn't bother protesting and simply opened one eye to watch the man play with his fingers and examine the tattoos on his fingers that read "DEATH" out in capital letters. "How much did they hurt?" Luffy questions curiously, once again breaking into Law's thoughts effortlessly. Law could only manage a shrug at the question, eyes scanning the dark hair that was partially covered by hat and the exaggerated grin that never left Luffy's face.

He was beginning to feel like Zoro, nearly falling asleep on the hard wood of the deck. He moved his free hand over to where his clothes were, about ready to end this, well, whatever it was.

He really, really didn't want to, but he knew he had to. Law could feel the eyes of the other people that occupied the boat on them, not so subtly watching them and for some reason, he realized, no one had come over to see what was going on. They just let them be for once.

Before Law could ponder more on it, he met Luffy's sparkling eyes that were bright with excitement at the sight of the black ink and he all but threw himself across Law's body as he lunged to grab the other arm to look at it, letting out his usual laugh of "Shishishi~" along the way.

Law suddenly became acutely aware of how close Luffy was to him. His breath hitched and his other eye shot open, mind now in high alert and out of the groggy state. Luffy's face was literally not even an inch from his and their noses were touching. Heart speeding up immediately at the proximity, Law's face went from a tan to a very, very bright pink.

The oblivious idiot probably didn't even notice his closeness to the other as he happily played with Law's hand, drawing figures over his palm and laughing about what he wrote like it would forever be on his skin. Whatever invisible ink Luffy thought he was using didn't work and nothing was shining on his palm but the sound of Luffy laughing made Law want to smile, but he refrained, wanting to keep whatever amount of ego he could in that situation.

Chest pressed against Luffy's, Law felt the undeniable urge to lean up and bring that obnoxious, energetic boy into a kiss, to yank him down into something the older man so desperately desired. But the man felt conflicted, emotions raging in him like a storm in his body. For a minute he completely forgot about his clothes, forgot about the watching crew, and completely forgot that maybe, just maybe, Luffy didn't feel the same way.

Mind blank, Law brought his now free hand up and grabbed the back of Luffy's head, fingers tangling themselves in the smooth, yet somehow not really soft hair of the other and pulled him down to meet his lips to his. "Traffy, what are yo- mmph!" Luffy's question was cut off by lips pressed against his, words disappearing down Law's throat.

Luffy sat there, frozen above the man for a few long, unbearable seconds that were just long enough for Trafalgar to wonder if he had in fact made a mistake. His thoughts were dashed quickly when he felt the smaller male kiss back, albeit he was not very good but that was to be expected.

This was probably his first kiss. Law looped an arm around his waist, dragging the other to rest on Luffy's chin to keep him in place. Only then, when it could be deafened, did Law let loose the groan that so badly had been wanting to escape for the past twenty to thirty minutes. He drew his thumb over the rubber man's lower lip, trying to push open his mouth.

He quickly succeeded and his tongue shot into the other's moist cavern, exploring every inch of it and silently claiming it for himself and pressing against Luffy's to coax it into playing. Eventually the two joined in a hectic and dizzying waltz.

Law felt lightheaded and drunk all from this feeling. His senses buzzed, pleasure shooting through every pore from just a single kiss. Luffy let out a barely noticeable sound, one Law was hardly able to hear but somehow caught. Luffy just groaned. Marking that as a personal victory, Law finally pulled away when the need for air became more than just apparent. They sat there in silence, panting to catch their breathes, string of saliva connecting their mouths from the unintentional kiss.

"That's it..." Luffy murmurs through pants for breathe, eyes half lidded and lazy looking. Law's eyebrows drew up in curiosity, his mind not entirely innocent or pure in that moment. Honestly, what he was really thinking about was how flexible the male was. His face grew darker red at the thought, grey eyes slightly clouded over. "You're mine." He nods childishly to prove his point and Law was broken from his thoughts once again by Luffy's words.

He couldn't help but snicker slightly, the laughter building in a low rumble from his chest. He couldn't help it. The little straw hat was adorable in his own right and he couldn't help but. He burst into a small round of laughs, holding it in as to not let everyone hear, but letting it out enough so that he wasn't about to burst. When he calmed down, he looked down at his ally with a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Straw hat-ya, that's not how it works." He answers darkly, voice deadpan and somewhat husky. But he knew that Luffy wouldn't take that. The boy was beyond stubborn. When he met Luffy's gaze again, the teen had a strange looking grin curling onto his face and his cheeks were dusted with red, staring at Law like he had just given him a present.

"Shishishishi~ You should smile more often~"


End file.
